


Hairdresser

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, People are judgemental, Poe can’t do hair, Pre TROS, Proud Rey, Rey doesn’t care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a bad nightmare, Rey’s hands are too shaky to do her hair... so she lets Poe try... and fail. But she’s proud anyway.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Hairdresser

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t proof read so if there’s any spelling errors I’m sorry!   
> also this is only my 3rd fic on here so if it’s bad I’m also sorry!!

She jolted up from her slumber, gasping for air as if she was underwater. Luckily for her, it was morning already, and almost the time when their alarm would go off. The person next to her stirred, and sat up as well, running his hands through his tousled curly hair. 

“Another one?” He asked, looking over at her with tired eyes.

Rey only nodded. She couldn’t speak—it was like her vocal cords were restrained by something, even though they were perfectly fine. She had nightmares every other day, most about Han Solo, Kylo Ren, and Snoke.

Poe Dameron wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, like he always did. She breathed the sweet smell of him. His natural scent had a hint of vanilla, which she adored.

“It’s gonna be alright, Sunshine.” He said softly, and rubbed circles on her soaked t-shirt covered back.

She smiled into his shoulder. “I know.”

...

The two began to do their usual morning routine. They kissed a little in bed, got changed, brushed their teeth and hair, and then were ready to start the day. Only today, it was a little different. 

Rey attempted to put her hair in her usual three-bun style, but her hands were so shaky that she could barely get the elastic around her hair. 

Poe noticed this, and came over.

He snaked his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, gazing at her frustrated face in the mirror in front of them.

“Having some troubles?” 

Rey glared at his reflection in the mirror. “No. I’m perfectly fine.”

Poe let go and put his hands up in the air. “Okay, I was just checking... because I do know how to do hair pretty well... in case you were wondering.”

Rey stuck her tongue at him playfully. “I wasn’t wondering, but thank you.” 

Poe made a hurt face and fell on the bed—pretending as if she had wounded him. 

Rey just smiled at her annoyingly-adorable boyfriend and tried to do her bun again... to no avail.

“Just let me do it Sunshine!” Poe shouted slightly from his spot on the bed.

She was beginning to get mad now. Why couldn’t her hands just stay still? She was a Jedi for kriff’s sake. She glanced over at Poe who was on his stomach now, resting his head in his hands.

She rolled her eyes slightly. “Just get on with it then.”

...

The finishing look was much less than impeccable. The three buns were floppy and messy, and he missed a chunk of hair on her side... yet she still smiled at herself in the mirror.

“Looks pretty good right?” He said from beside her.

She turned to face him. She found herself looking at those dazzling eyes and bright smile. No, she couldn’t break his little heart while he was looking at her like... that.

“Looks fantastic Poe.” She said instead.

He clapped his hands together and smirked. “Told you I could do hair.” 

Rey just smiled at the man as they exited their room to begin the day.

...

She ignored the stares from people while she walked back to the base after training. She noticed their eyes widen and the smiles they tried so hard to hide. But she didn’t give a single shit. She walked past with her head held high. 

When she found Finn and Rose sitting at a table in the eating area, she gleefully sat down with them.

Finn’s jaw dropped and practically landed on the table. “Rey... what have you done to your hair?” 

Rose sat beside her, and was moving around to see her hair at different angles. 

Rey’s hair had gotten messier and frizzier than it was in the morning because of her training. But the fact that Poe’s buns were terrible to begin with didn’t help with that.

“Poe did them.” She said simply, shrugging and snagging a piece of Rose’s food. 

Finn and Rose gave each other a look, one that Rey had come to know as judgemental and surprised all in one.

“Poe... as in Poe Dameron? Commander Dameron?” Rose asked her friend.

Rey just nodded again. “Well, obviously. And we have been seeing each other for about four months now... you guys know this. I don’t understand why you’re confused.” 

Finn leaned forward. “That man... did your hair?”

Rey rolled her eyes and stood up from the table. “Yes! Is it so kriffing hard to believe? It’s just hair.” With that, she walked away, leaving a shocked and intrigued Finn and Rose behind.

...

While walking back to her quarters, Rey bumped into Leia. Literally.

“Sorry General, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Rey said.

Leia just laughed. “Yes... clearly.” Then her eyes widened as she looked at Rey’s unique hair. “Are you trying out a new style?” Was all she asked.

Rey shut her eyes and brought her hand up to massage her temple. “Yes, Leia... it’s a new style.” When she opened her eyes again, she noticed that Leia wasn’t staring at her oddly.

“Did Commander Dameron do your hair, by chance?”

A small smile grew on Rey’s lips. “Maybe...”

Leia patted her on the back as she walked away. “For future reference, maybe give him a few lessons on how to properly do hair.”

Rey chuckled at the woman, and shook her head at herself. Who knew someone’s hair could be the root of many pleasant and unpleasant conversations.

...

Rey knew Poe’s routine schedule by heart now. And she also knew that he would come back to their room in less than five minutes. 

She paced around the room trying to figure out the most nice way to say that he was terrible at hairdressing, and that if he ever got out of the war, it most certainly not be an option for his line of work.

The door opened and Poe waltzed in. “Hey Sunshine.” He came over to where she was standing and kissed her sweetly. “How was your day?”

Rey froze. “It was... fun. It was a fun day.”

He made a confused face. “What was so fun about it? Did I miss something cool?”

“No, no, no... it wasn’t fun. It was just boring, and uneventful.” She mentally facepalmed herself. 

He sat down on the end of their bed. “You know, I can tell when you’re lying Rey. You scrunch your nose.” 

Dammit. She did scrunch her nose whenever she tried to lie, and of course he had picked up on that.

She sat down beside him, their legs and sides touching. “Poe... I need to tell you something.”

He looked over at her with those kind brown eyes. “Okay.”

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat. “I-”

“Are you breaking up with me?” He blurted.

Rey’s eyes widened, and she grabbed his hands quickly. “No! Of course not!”

He had a frightened look on his face. “What is it then? You can tell me.” 

She didn’t want to ruin their relationship by saying his buns sucked—not his actual buns... they were pretty hot. And she didn’t want to hurt his feelings because he was so proud and happy about doing her his girlfriends hair. Plus this was her first real relationship, and he was the first person to ever say that he loved her, he was the first to kiss her, hold her.

Yet she knew that part of her was being insensible, and that Poe would never leave her over such a little thing. But the other part of her, the anxious part, was occupying her brain right now.

“The way you did my hair sucked and people were staring and laughing at me, but I couldn’t break your heart by fixing it so I just left it like that all day and I’m really sorry I lied.” She blurted out, all in one breath.

“Oh.” Was all he said.

“Oh?”

He smiled. “Kriff Rey, I thought you were going to tell me you were dumping me or something.” He let out a sigh of relief.

“You’re... not mad?” She looked over at him intently, watching his every movement.

Poe laughed. “Of course I’m not mad! I know I suck at doing hair. Why would I be mad at that?”

“I don’t know...” she looked away, feeling stupid. “You know you suck at hair?”

“Yes, of course I know! It was fun, Rey! And I was just happy that you let me do that... it felt very intimate to me.” He grinned at her. 

Rey felt a blush creep up her skin but she pushed it away and punched him lightly in the shoulder instead. “Shut up!”

Poe flinched. “Ow! You can’t do that to me! I’m old!”

Rey punched him again, laughing. “You’re such a bugger. You had me so worried! I thought you would get mad and leave me!” She looked down at the ground, her voice dropping as she said those last words.

Poe grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. “I would never leave you. Especially over hair... you have to know that Rey.”

She smiled. “Well, I know that know.”

When he pulled away, he gave her a quick peck on the lips. 

“Poe.” She said.

“Yeah?”

“You can never be a hairdresser... just letting you know.”


End file.
